A “geo-fence” is a virtual perimeter created around real-world geographic locations. Traditional geo-fence services provide merchants or other businesses with a capability to create a geo-fence around the merchant or business' location. When a user enters or exits a perimeter of one of these geo-fences with a location-aware device (e.g., a smartphone), a notification related to the location may be transmitted to the user's device. Such notifications are often used as a marketing tool to entice nearby users to patronize these locations. Some social media platforms employ geo-fencing for location-based functionality, for example providing location-based collections of social media content, or making available themed location overlays or stickers for augmenting social media posts.
Traditional methods of delivering notifications related to the locations through the use of geo-fences have inherent limitations. For example, location accuracy of a device is often limited as a result of poor or slow network connectivity. As a result, a device may enter and exit the perimeter of a geo-fence before a traditional geo-fencing system is actually able to deliver content to the device. Furthermore, location data retrieved from the device may not accurately define a location of the device at all.